


The Power of Love

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [30]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Delenn made John a better man.





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Overflow

John Sheridan had heard of someone overflowing with joy before but he’d never understood what that meant until he fell in love with Delenn. Not only did he love her but he felt a new love for all of creation, as if seeing things with new eyes. 

This gave him a renewed sense of purpose and that purpose was to do what was right, what needed to be done to free Earth. Loving Delenn did not make him more alien, as Clark’s people claimed. It made him more human. 

He needed to be a hero. For Earth and for her.


End file.
